


Second Time

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Pre-Femslash, Second Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: Alex and Maggie have just slept together for the first time.Written for the femslash100 prompt 'Second'





	Second Time

“Are you okay?” Maggie asked after they’d lain in silence for a while.

“I’m very okay,” Alex turned to face the woman on the other side of the bed. “More than okay. Amazing.”

Amazing because Alex Danvers was naked in bed with another woman for the first time in her life. Amazing because Maggie was some kind of sexual sorceress.

“Amazing,” Maggie smiled.

“Thank you, for being so patient with me,” said Alex. She’d been nervous but Maggie had been so great at getting her to relax and have fun.

“My pleasure.”

“Our pleasure,” Alex grinned. She had a giddy feeling. Was this the feeling she’d been missing whenever she’d slept with a guy? Before Maggie sex had been kinda okay but there had always been that feeling that something hadn’t worked. But this time, for the first time, she didn’t feel like anything had been missing.

“What are you thinking?” Maggie asked.

“I was thinking that that was the most satisfying sex I’ve ever had.”

“Really?”

“Really,” Alex felt color rising in her cheeks. “I know I’m being silly.”

“You’re being wonderful,” Maggie leaned in and kissed her lips.

Alex closed her eyes and lost herself in how spectacular it was to be kissing.

“You know what’s better than the first time?” Maggie asked quietly.

“What?”

Maggie dipped her head. She kissed then licked Alex’s perky nipple. “The second time.”

Alex chuckled then bit her bottom lip as Maggie pushed her thighs apart and started kissing down her body.  



End file.
